


Seeing Stars

by ArtyBee53 (ChelleBee53)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/ArtyBee53
Summary: I wrote this poem years before I incorporated it into "The Poem",  an AU prequel to "The Waltons".
Kudos: 2





	Seeing Stars

"Stars look like daisies,"  
So some people say.  
"Stars sparkle like diamonds,"  
Is a well-worn cliche.  
And some folks see snowflakes  
In the nighttime sky.  
But somehow I  
Don't see all that stuff.  
I see only stars.  
That's enough.


End file.
